Dante Bio
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: Here's what you need to know about my Bionicle Self-MOC


Dante Bio

Name: Dante (Renamed Xerox) Jacob Skellington (Yes. I had to think of a last name for my Bionicle Self-MOC)

Age: 15000

Species: Vampire Toa Prince

Gender: Male

Birthday: January 22

Blood Type: O

Horoscope: Aquarius

Fated Kamen Rider: Blade

Lucky Food: Green Peppers

Powers: Immunity to Pure Light, Holy Water, Crucifixes, Wooden Stakes to the heart, Garlic, Wild Flowers, Hawthorn and Fire, Healing himself and other beings Monster or Mortal, Control over Dark Energy, Necromancy, Skills in Swordplay and the" Way of the Gun" Archery, Martial Arts, He's skilled in Playing his Violin" Bloody Rose" extremely well, The Ability to communicate with Animals, Use of Ki energy, Superhuman Speed, Strength and Agility, Intelligence that of a Supercomputer and Ability to operate any motor vehicle and control of lightning.

Element: Shadows and Lightning

Kanohi Mask: Kanohi Miru (Replaced by a Silver Kanohi Avokii)

Weapon of choice: Shadow-Thunder Blade, a Sword which can channel his Elemental Powers of Darkness and Lightning to create a more powerful slash (Upgraded to a forearm Mounted blade called the Thousand Stinger), 2 Desert Eagle. 42's (Yin (Silver) and Yang (Black), Silver Queen Gunblade, Demon's Bane Battle-axe Twin Shadow Katanas (Shaped like Bat's wings) an arm mounted pincher claw, Descendant of the Grim Reaper Keyblade

Alter Egos: Kamen Rider Kiva, Uchuu Keiji Shoran, Green Buster, Akiba Green, Di-Hu-Kai-Ja and Eagle Fangire, Blue Swallow (DBZ and Jetman FanFic) Dragon Green (Dragonranger) Rescue Red (Rescueman) Gokai Green (Gokaiger Z Fan fiction) Go-On Blue II(Go-Onger and Ed, Edd, n Eddy X-Over after Rolf's parents force him to give up his abilities as Go-On Blue), Gosei Blue (After Edd moves away to live in Canada with his Aunt and Parents) Kamen Rider Gaika (Oni Form under Hibiki's Tutelage)

Family: Jack Skellington (Father), Sally (Mother) Danta (Clone and Sister), Zarukshi (Elder Brother), Natalie Breeze (Future Wife) Nero (2nd Born Son) Cody Breeze (1st Born Child), Kari Breeze (Daughter), Dante Jr. (Grandson) Lucy Jr. (Daughter of Takanta (His Buddy) and Lucy) Daughter in-law, Lord Death (Uncle) Death The Kid (Cousin) Judy Skellington (Adoptive Sister)(Jack and Sally's Daughter)

Attacks

Ikazuchi Hou Hou Dan-A Palm strike surging with lightning

Ikazuchi Ryuu Ken-A Massive orb of lightning that fries the enemy to a crisp!

Lightning Strike-A blast of lightning bolts that electrocute the foe to death that is fired from his left or right hand

Lightning-Shadow Garuda Strike-A Dark Energy thunderbird surging with lightning flies through the foe with lightning speed

Destructo Disc-Fires a Ki Energy Discus that slices the enemy apart

Kamehameha!-Fires his lime green Kamehameha.

Destructo Disk Illusion-Creates 5 Destructo disks that slice through the enemy and killing Him or her in an explosion

Devastator Boomerang-A Boomerang made of Ki energy that cuts the enemy in half

Heartlight Beam: fires a yellow laser from his Heartlight

Elemental Control: Allows him to control the Element of darkness

Thunderbird Dynamite!-A Yellow Soccerball appears and Dante Tosses it in the air before flying up and Doing a backflip to Kick it at an enemy

Shinseki Ha!-Creates a Razor Sharp ring of Ki Energy that Slices a foe apart

Violin Lullaby attack: Uses his sword as a bow to play a lullaby in the Bloody Rose violin to put foes to sleep mainly servant of evil

English Voice: Matthew Mercer

Japanese Voice: Shu Watanabe

Human Form Base: Android No.17 but with Silver cat fur covering parts of his body like Felicia and he has grey cat ears on his head and a Silver tail with a white tip

His Kaka Tribesboy From looks like a Black, white and grey male version of Torakaka with Silver hair and yellow eyes

Theme Song: Lord of the Speed

Starship: Dai-Raiser and Tenkuudan: Dairaiser is a Starship that carries Dante's airship Tenkuudan (Inspired by Varidorin from Himitsu Sentai Goranger) it projects the Gaia Bola particles that forms the Uchuu Keiji Shoran Armor

He has no Weaknesses but he tends to get Way too prideful, plus he has an uncontrollable sweet tooth

Like Ryuk from Death Note, He has an Apple Addiction, if he doesn't get any apples, his body gets all twisted and he does handstands

He knows the Death Note rules

•The human whose name is written in this note shall die.

•This note will not take effect unless the writer has the persons face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.

•If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.

•If the cause of death is not specified the person will simply die of a heart attack.

•After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.

•This note shall become the property of the human world, once it touches the ground on (arrival in) the human world.

•The owner of the note can recognize the image and voice of its original owner, i.e. a god of death.

•The human who uses this note can neither go to Heaven nor Hell.

•If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds after writing the cause of death will be a heart attack, the time of death can be manipulated, and the time can go into effect within 40 seconds after writing the name.

•The human who touches the DEATH NOTE can recognize the image and voice of its original owner, a god of death, even if the human is not the owner of the note.

•The conditions for death will not be realized unless it is physically possible for that human or it is reasonably assumed to be carried out by that human.

•The specific scope of the condition for death is not known to the gods of death, either. So, you must examine and find out.

•One page taken from the DEATH NOTE, or even a fragment of the page, contains the full effects of the note.

•The instrument to write with can be anything, (e.g. cosmetics, blood, etc.) as long as it can write directly onto the note and remains as legible letters.

•Even the original owners of the DEATH NOTE, gods of death, do not know much about the note.

The Human can shorten his or her lifespan for the Shinigami's Eyes, which can allow then to see one's lifeline and name

By expanding their lifespan, they end up killing the Shinigami

He refers Jack and Sally as "Mother" and "Father", River refers Jack and Sally as "Mom" and "Dad" while Danta refers to them as "Mama" and "Papa"


End file.
